Chocolate
by Hanaoujo
Summary: Hime is a 'normal' high school girl who just wants to relax. But because of an encounter with a auburn haired guy she experience a new feeling and of course a lot of chocolate..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hime's POV:

"Another day at school.. " I sighed really loud.

I stared at the yellow dress hoping that I could change the uniform or change it's colour to blue. Remembering that I had to go so I quickly put on the school uniform and I looked at myself in the mirror. I brushed my long and wavy black hair and tied it in a ponytail. I put on my fake round glasses. I grabbed my black rectangular school bag. And I am all set to school.

I go outside of my apartment and lock the door. Then I walk to school. And I put on my headset and listen to music from my ipod.

Then I arrive at the front gate of the school and look at the big building.

"I still can't believe I go here" I murmured than sighed.

It's been one month from the day I just transferred here and I still can't believe nor get used to this school. This is Ouran high school. I got into this school with a scholarship.

"Hime~"

I heard my name being called than I look back. It was Sakura Kitada my childhood friend. She have long and brown hair and she tied her hair in two. She also have light green and big eyes. She stayed at Ouran longer than me well longer 1 week to be exact. We were actually supposed to attend at the same time. But I had things to do. She also got into this school with a scholarship too.

"Hi Sakura"

"Well, let's go we can't just stay at the front of the gate like this"

"Oh right let's go"

So we walked to our class while talking.

"So Hime.."

"What is it?"

"Well, why are you using glasses? I mean you have perfect eyesight."

"Don't worry it's fake~ It fits the perfect scholarship student look." I looked at her while smiling happy with my reply. " I thought we discussed this before sakura.. And besides there isn't a rule that I can't use fake glasses right?"

"Well you do look like a perfect scholarship student with that and there is no rule about not wearing fake glasses. But.."

"Or you prefer the delinquent type?" I looked at her with my serious expression pretending to consider the look.

"Don't joke with me." She glared at me.

"Oh we're here~" I said realising that we already arrived and looking away from Sakura trying to avoid her glare.

Ok,if you are wondering why I avoided contact is that even though Sakura looks like the weak type but she is way stronger than me and when she is glaring at someone in this situation me it is almost like she have laser in her eyes. Believe me she is really scary especially if she is mad. And if you are also wondering why I need to dress up well.. It's because I want to have a relaxing school day without being bothered. Hahaha~ That is actually the way that I wanted it to be.. But...

"Hime~ are you going home now?" Sakura asked me.

"Nah, I am going to find a place to sleep or maybe practice my singing" I said to her.

"Why don't you just go to your apartment I mean it's like a 10 minute walk from the school" she said getting ready for going to her house.

" I know you don't have to point that out really detailed.. " I said shaking my head. "I can go to the apartment for sleeping but.." I think again trying to find an excuse.

"You're just lazy aren't you" she pointed out.

"Sakura.." I put my left hand in her shoulder. "You know me so well" I continued and make a thumbs up with my right hand and winked at her.

"Yeah yeah.." She said "Remember to go home though.. Oh.. And if you are finding for a good place to sleep and practice your singing go to the 3rd music room the place is really nice" she said slightly grinning at me but soon replaced to a normal smile.

"Hmm.. I'll go then" I said waving goodbye at her. And she waved back.

I quickly tried to find the 3rd music room.

When I opened the door there was a lot of flower petals going here and there. Then I saw 6 handsome boys and 1 person that looks like a girl.

"Welcome to the host club" they said.

"Oh.. A host club" I said.. "A host club?!"

And there goes my relaxing school day...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hime's POV:

'Why would there be a host club here?! I mean really a host club?!' I thought while rolling my eyes.

"Hello are you listening?" Said a blond guy while waving his hand in my face. Then he continued talking about the club or was it his dog? Did he mention about a dog..? Well all I hear is him saying blah blah blah.

'SAKURA! I didn't pay attention when she said that. And I missed her slight grin. That girl.. Good thing she's my friend if she was an enemy it would be so hard dealing her'

I thought shaking my head while shivering imagining sakura as an enemy. I continued ignoring the blond guy explaining about something.

"I'm sorry I must be in the wrong room please excuse me." I said while using my fake smile keeping my student scholarship act. I bowed to them then go to the door I bowed one more time smiling then I slammed the door right in their face.

I stormed off to my apartment trying to forget that club.

As soon as I arrived I directly slept all the way to the next morning.

The next morning-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah~ I had a nice long sleep~" I yawned then I stretched my arms up high.

'Hmm.. What day is it today...?' I thought to myself then I checked my cellphone.

"Yay! It's a saturday!" I felt so happy that I screamed out loud. Then I looked at the mirror and brushed my hair.

While seeing the mirror I just realised that I was still using the uniform.

'Wait why was I using the uniform again..' I tried to remember what happened yesterday.

Then I remembered I went into a strange club yesterday..

"But why..?" I murmured thinking and refreshing my mind about yesterdays events.

"That girl! Sakura she is SO going to get it!" I said shouting while putting my fist up in the air.

I quickly called her.

"Yes~" She answered.

"You set that up right! You made me go in that club! And I was planning on practising..!"

"Well, it's not like it's a bad thing going there. So what was it like? Were they cute? I bet they are! Kyaa~!" she said fangirling on the phone.

"They were.. I guess.." I said trying to remember their faces but... Nothing showed up.. Well, probably a glimpse..

"What?! What do you mean you guess huh?" She said.

"Let's just meet up somewhere. How about the usual cafe?" I replied.

"Ok, sure~ I'll meet you there"

"Sure" I replied then I hang up the phone.

I got ready for going to the cafe.

I am wearing a plain white clothes with a yellow short sleeved jacket that has a hoody on it and a short light blue skirt and I use a black leggings that go down to my knees for my shoes I use a dark yellow flat shoes. I took my wallet, cellphone, i-pod, and the keys to my apartment and put it into my purse.

I looked at the mirror then brushed my hair again then I took a bando that has a ribbon on the side of the bando then I put it on my hair.

Because today is a holiday I don't have to use my glasses or keep up my scholarship student act anymore.

I quickly locked the door and used the bus to go to the cafe.

The cafe is actually not too far but it's quite tiring to go there by foot it takes 30 minutes by foot but only 15 minutes by bus.

I arrived there then I walked and passed 3 stores from the bus stop. And then I went inside the small and cute cafe.

In there I saw sakura she waved to me then I waved at her back and sat across where sakura is siting.

"I already ordered your drink. Green tea right?" Sakura said.

"Thanks" I replied smiling to her.

I drank my drink while looking down at my drink. Then I had the strangest feeling that someone in this case Sakura staring at me. When I looked up and I saw her and she was staring at me grinning.

I think I know what she is going to say. My guess is that she will ask me about the host club. 3... 2..

"So~ They are super cute and handsome right~!"

1.. 'Hah.. I was right' I sighed.

"I don't know." I said to Sakura who was waiting for my answer.

"What?!" Sakura's eyes grew wider well it looks the same but I can see she is really shocked.

"Well, when I heard the word that doesn't really makes sense in that case Host Club my mind was somewhere else so I didn't pay attention to what that blond guy said or their faces. All I know is that they are handsome.. Probably..."

"Hah.. " Sakura said looking kind of disappointed.

"Well, it's not only me!"

"Hmmm.. No.. It's only you"

"Mention all of the students in our class" I said testing Sakura.

"You.. Me... Hmmm.. "

"Uh-huh.. So in the class it's only 2 of us.. Right.." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on, If I asked you the same question what would it be easy for you huh?" Sakura asked me.

"Easy." I said with a confident look smiling at her.

"So?"

"What?"

"So what are their names? " Sakura asked me rolling her eyes.

"Student number 1, student number 2, student number 3, and you know the rest." I answered satisfied with my answer.

"That's your answer really?"

"Yup~"

"Hah.. I shouldn't have asked" Sakura said sighing regretting asking me.

"Hahahaha~" We both laughed.

We continued drinking our drink then I ordered a ice chocolate drink to go.

I really like chocolate~ It's SO good! It's not too sweet but also not too bitter~ Kyaa~! By know you can see that I really LOVE chocolate! Hehehe~

We both went out of the cafe than we just walked and we also check the stores while I drink my ice chocolate drink.

But suddenly...

Someone with auburn hair using a white and orange shirt was running really fast and he accidentally made me spill my ice chocolate milk... Wait... What... What?! My chocolate milk!

A/N: I hope you liked it~ I'm still new here so please tell me if I made any mistakes~ Hehe~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hime's POV:

I was looking down at my spilled chocolate milk. Beads of tears fall down on the ground.

"Hime" Sakura tried to cheer me up.. But...

I raised my head.

"Bye Sakura talk to you later I have to chase that auburn haired guy that spilled my chocolate milk and didn't apologise first." I quickly chased that auburn haired guy and ran as fast as I could when I could see him I took my purse up in the sky aimed right at his head.

Then...

THUD I heard a noise that aimed my victory capturing that chocolate spilling not apologising jerk.

I quickly ran and got next to him not for saying sorry though I need to take my purse.

I saw the guy with auburn hair scratching his head at the ground than he looked at me.

"What was that for!?" He screamed at me still scratching his head because my purse hit his head.

I looked at him and said, "That's why you should apologise and don't you ever try to spill my chocolate milk ever again!" After I said that I stick my tongue out then I walked to the bus stop happy with my speech and aim.

I somehow could feel that he was glaring at him. When I knew that I was far enough I took a little peek at him and I saw that there were 6 other persons there with him. Well, at least someone helped him.

I quickly went back to my apartment then I went ready for bed.

The next day-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe it..!" I said screaming really loud.

Why did I scream early in the morning you ask? Why!? WHY!?

Well... I had a dream of chocolate! Yay!

But.. There is something bothering me..

It's seems that I know that chocolate spilling jerk somewhere...

Where...?

Tired of finding the answer I decided to not think about it.

"It's not like I am going to see him right?" I said out loud thinking that there was no way from all the schools in japan he would be there.

"Haha~! No way~ even if I meet him again I am going to make him buy me chocolate if he don't well... I guess he know what I can do. Hahaha~" I said laughing in my apartment loudly thinking of the impossible and amazed at my thoughts at the same time.

But oh was I wrong! SO WRONG!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hime's POV:

So my day went on as usual you know normally...

What I did was... Eat, Took a bath, Watch anime, Play games, Eat again, Eat chocolate, practice singing, Study...

If you're thinking Hime wouldn't study that is SO not her character well HA! I did study if you're asking me! So HA! In your face! I still have to keep my scores high well at least my rank is at the top 3. I am trying a scholarship student image so I at least have to study.

Once in a while... Probably...

I said nothing you heard nothing..

Moving on...

My day went by wonderfully and it was so relaxing. I ate chocolate and I brushed my teeth. I am a hygienic person if you are wondering.

Then I went to sleep while playing an otome game. Hehehe~

It's really fun playing an otome game you could pretend to be the character and decide which guy you want. Hah~

The next day I went to school as usual talking with Sakura teasing her then earning a scary glare from her well you know the usual..

But it had to be ruined when Sakura mentioned the Host Club...

"Hey, I want to check the Host Club. Come with me."

"Sakura, that wasn't a question. It was a statement. Did you forgot?" I said hoping that she really did forget.

"I didn't forget. It was a statement silly~ " Sakura said laughing.

"Sorry. I don't want to."

"No, you have to come with me I don't want to go there alone." She said smiling sweetly at me.. But I know that wasn't a real smile. It was a smile that meant if you don't come with me I don't know what would happen to you smile. Believe me I know.. Being her childhood friend makes me know all of these things.

"No." I said not wanting to give up or in this situation run away if it means I have to jump from the 2nd floor which I had done if you're asking. But knowing Sakura she wouldn't let me off that easily. Sadly...

Sakura grabbed my hand then she dragged me all the way to the Host club. LITERALLY. It really hurts... I could make her let my hand go but she is stronger than me and coming from me that's really strong. I mean I ever defeated a group of guys well you could say consisting of around 20 people when I was 8th grade. I am not so sure either they were just weak or was I actually strong still lies a mystery... But all I know is that I have a quick reflexes and I've studied martial arts before. But Sakura was different..

As soon as we got at the front of the club's door her grip on my hand wasn't as strong as before.

'Now is my chance' I thought trying to get away from her so I don't have to go there again.

But when I was about to run away she grabbed the collar of my uniform.

"You're not thinking of running away are you?" Sakura said smiling but threatening me at the same time. Man, she can really pull that off.

"What do you mean I was just going to the ... Uhm.. Chocolate factory..." I hit my head knowing that she would know. Of course my excuse was going to the chocolate factory? Really.. Why is it that when I am in a pinch the first thought is chocolate..

"Huh.." I sighed.

"Chocolate factory? Really? Why don't you make a better excuse?" Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

"Well that was the first thing that came up in my chocolate loving brain."

"Haa.. If I continue probably we would be here for an hour or so. So I'll get to the point. Why don't you want to go?"

"Well.. What was it.. Ah.. I remember.. I AM TO YOUNG TO DIE!" I said dramatically.

"You're not going to die! You mean you don't want to see cute boys?"

"I said it because I was being dramatic!" I said to her.

Wait.. Cute boys.. Why was it.. Cute boys are relaxing right.. Hm.. Why haven't it come up...

"Hmm.. Should I..?" I asked myself thinking.

"We should it would be fun." Sakura said smiling sweetly at me. This time not the scary sweetly but the sweet sweetly smile..

"Fine..." I said giving in to Sakura's wishes.

So we each held the handel to the door and gave it a push.

Then like last time flower petals were flying everywhere. I mean how did they even do that?

We were greeted by 7 boys. Ok handsome boys although the other one looked quite like a girl to me..

"Welcome." They all said.

"Ah~ It's you~" The blond guy said to me.

"I am sorry do I know you?" I asked thinking if I knew him or not.

Somehow that blonde guy went to a corner than a dark aura was around him.. Weird..

"Haha wait a go!" Said a guy with auburn hair. No.. Not a guy but 2 identical ones.. They were putting their arms on my shoulder laughing quite loudly.

"Yeah, that was kind of shocking for the highness. Haha" Said the guy on my left.

Feeling kind of irritated by their arms around my shoulder.

"Get your arms off me." I said to them under my breath trying to not get mad at them. But it seems that they didn't hear that and they were still having their hands on my shoulder.

"Hikaru, Kaoru she is uncomfartable with that." A guy that kind of looks like a girl told them.

"Haruhi, we didn't do anything to her." The one on the right said.

"Yeah" The one on the left replied.

"Right megane-chan" They said making their faces close to me. Feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"It is actually bothering me. " I said smiling remembering my image here.

Then soon they let go of me.

"You're not fun" They said in unison then they went back to their customers.

"Nice acting. I thought you were going to blow." Sakura said in a whisper.

"I am sorry for that." The girly guy said to us.

"No, it's fine." Sakura replied reassuring him that it wasn't a big deal.

"Ah, you guys must be Sakura and Hime the scholarship student right?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked wondering I knew we don't stand out too much. Well I guess Sakura stands out but not me. Of course, I am using a big round glasses and tied my hair in a ponytail it's full proof! Haha!

"We're in the same class. Hikaru and Kaoru are also in the same class." He or should I say SHE explained.

"Ah, Haruhi Fujioka right?" Sakura said.

'Gah! She knows another students name!' I stood there shocked staring at Sakura while I picture myself having a close up and a lightning bolt at the back of me.

"Don't look like it's an unusual thing. And I know him because a teacher asked me to take a work sheet with him so I need to know his name and what he looks like right? If I didn't know I wouldn't have done what the teacher told me." Sakura said whispering to me and as quite as she could go and be heard by only me.

I glanced at Haruhi for a while and I saw him smiling at us.

'He must be really kind.' I thought

And saying Ah~ at the same time to Sakura nodding my head.

"Oh, I haven't introduced the others to you" Haruhi said still smiling to us.

"The guy eating a cake is honey-senpai." Haruhi said.

Knowing that he is introduced he waved at us while happily eating his cake.

"Let's eat cake together!" Honey-senpai said smiling and still waving .

"The guy next to him is Mori-senpai."

The tall guy named Mori-senpai slightly nodded his head towards us.

We both nodded our head.

"The guy using glasses and typing at his laptop is Kyouya-senpai."

The guy named Kyouya smiled at us.

But, his smile seems kind of creepy.. Cold creepy.. Same smile as Sakura that type..

'I bet he is 2 times scarier than Sakura when he gets angry' I shivered thinking that..

"Oh, and the 2 guys just now was Hikaru and Kaoru the one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru." He explained to us.

When we look at them we saw them hugging each other in front of their customers..

"Um.. Are they like you know..." Sakura said not trying to be impolite.

"That's their brotherly love act they do that to attract customers don't worry." Haruhi said smiling.

"Oh~" we said in unison.

"And lastly the guy in the corner and has a dark aura around him is Tamaki-senpai."

"Umm... Does he usually do that?" I asked.

"Yeah... Don't worry though." Haruhi answered.

"Was it my fault that I made him like that?" I asked Haruhi again.

"Well sort of..." Haruhi said.

'Huh... I have to do what's right then.'

I went to him and said, " I am sorry if I made you sad senpai." I patted his back.

Then suddenly...

"Wa~ What a wonderful maiden you are~ Even though you don't stand out so much and you are using a big round glasses but you have a really beatiful heart" Tamaki said spinning around then holding a rose at his hand.

'Ok.. He did it... Even though I said it myself.. But ouch... It really hurts.. Know I now that I shouldn't have apologised..' I thought regretting my decision...

"Tsk.."

"Sorry, did you say something?" He asked.

Earning a glance from all of the host club.

"It must be your imagination~ I didn't say anything to... Hmmm... What was your name senpai?" I said keeping up my image fake smiling at him.

Hearing that I forgot his name he quickly went back to the corner and surrounded by that dark aura.

"You did that on purpose huh?" Sakura whispered to me.

I just smiled at her.

Yup, I did it on purpose I remember his name, his name is Tamaki right. My mind was listening so of course I remembered~ I just wanted to get a little pay back of what he said.

I went near him then as I did before I apologised. And as before he was back to his usual self.

I was finding for Sakura. I spotted her drinking tea and relaxing with Haruhi. That girl...

I sat next to Sakura and Haruhi was sitting across us.

Then the twins went near us well me actually.

"That was a good one megane" The one on the right said I presume he is Hikaru.

"What was a good one? I forgot his name. It's not like I did it on purpose." I said lying.

"Uh-huh" Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

Then they went back to their customers.

"Now let's play the which is Hikaru game~" They said in unison while using a hat to cover their hair.

"The one on the left is Hikaru" said a girl from one of their customers.

"Wrong" they said in unison.

"Why are they playing that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's quite obvious." I said agreeing to Sakura.

"You guys know which is which?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup~" we said drinking our tea.

But we didn't know who was hearing us... Those twins heard what we said..

When all of the customers went out we were also heading out after we said goodbye to Haruhi.

"Wait!" Hikaru said.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game first." Kaoru said holding Sakura's wrist while Hikaru hold my wrist.

"Sure." I said to them.

So they told us to look back then they put on their hats and they told us to decide.

"Hikaru." I said pointing at the left while Sakura said, "Kaoru." Pointing to the right.

"You're wrong." they said in unison.

"No, we're correct." We said.

"How did you know?" They asked.

The rest of the host club members well except Kyouya and Mori was dumbfounded.

"Well, it seems that Hikaru is more of the mischievous and childish type but it also seems that he could be mature at a times." I explained.

"While Kaoru is more of the mature and sweet type than Hikaru." Sakura said continuing my explanation.

The others except Kyouya and Mori were shocked. I guess we were right. Haha~

"Nice job Hime, Sakura." Haruhi said congratulating us.

On the other side the twins Hikaru to be exact was quite angry. Hmm... Who knows why..

Then I just remembered something.. A question that I was meaning to ask..

"Haruhi you're a girl but why are you using a boy's uniform and well.. Pretending that you are a boy.." I asked..

All the others were quite shocked except Kyouya this time.

"What do you mean he is a boy he just seems girly." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean that he is a girl." Kaoru said.

"Haruhi is a boy it's not like he is a girl dressing up as a boy and have to work here to.. Umm.. I don't know work for something that he broke or something like that... Haha.." Tamaki said suspiciously avoiding our contact and sweating I guess.

'So obvious..' I thought rolling my eyes.

Sakura was also rolling her eyes and probably thinking the same thought as me.

Then we looked at each other then nodded as soon as we understood what we would do.

"Oh.. So he is a boy.. Well, I bet if he was really a GIRL he would look so pretty and cute...Hah.." I said sighing.

"I know right.. If only he was a GIRL." Sakura said sighing.

I bet that the rest of the host club would think that it was so obvious and nobody would fall into that trap.. But they forgot someone sadly..

"Of course he is cute he is a girl~" Tamaki said laughing happily.

The rest of the host club just hit their forehead. Forgetting that there was a person that would obviously fall for our trap.

"So he is a girl." I said nodding my head and Sakura did the exact same thing as I did.

Tamaki-senpai look quite shocked than he said, "Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru plan B."

They took a pan out of no where.

"We will make them forget what happened." Tamaki said.

"Hai~." They said.

"It's fine. You don't have to hit them. They don't look like the person that would spill out my secret. Right?" Haruhi said then she looked at me and Sakura.

"Yeah, don't worry we won't say anything." I said smiling.

"Yup~" Sakura said agreeing.

"See? So you don't have to do that." Haruhi said to Tamaki.

"You guys do have a wonderful heart~" Tamaki said spinning around hugging both of us. That hug was kind of suffocating.

"Senpai get off of us it's hard for us to breath." Sakura said.

But Tamaki just ignored it most likely he didn't hear that..

Because I really couldn't hold it..

I kicked him well not so hard but hard enough for him to let go of us.

They all stood there dumbfounded except Kyouya-senpai of course I bet he knew all along. Hmmp~

"Hah... How long did I kept that scholarship student image Sakura?"

"Hmm... 1 month 1 week." She answered.

"And I was hoping that I would pass 2 month." I said sighing.

"Image? Why would you need an image?" Hikaru asked.

"I just did it for fun~" I said smiling.

"Why would you do that?" Tamaki said shaking me back and forth.

"I said it was for fun." I said managing to answer his question.

But because of his shaking my glasses fell.

Then here comes the part that they were all shocked except Kyouya he was just smirking.

"Was it that shocking..?" I said kind of angry with their reaction.

"My daughter was actually so pretty~ Why would you hide it~" Tamaki said spinning dramatically.

"As I said I tried to look the character."

"And I thought her name Hime was impossible for her with that image." Hikaru said shaking his head.

"Hikaru! That's kind of mean." Kaoru said.

"Yeah Hika-chan!" Hunny said. Then Mori just nodded his head.

"Hey it's the tru-" Hikaru got kicked by well.. Me.. Not that hard though well just enough to make him fall to the ground.

Because of my kick my hair tie was broken and it made my wavy hair well untied.

"Ah.." Hikaru said looking straight at me. "You were the girl who threw that purse at my head!" He said pointing his finger at me.

Hmmm... Purse... Head... Auburn hair... Cat like mischievous eyes... Chocolate!?

As I remembered him I shouted.

"You're the Chocolate spilling jerk!" I pointed at him..

Hah... From the day that I went in that club my life became full of surprises..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hime's POV:

In the quite hallway he was following me. And by he.. Well I mean that chocolate spilling jerk.

He did this to me like for 2 weks already from the day I realised he was the chocolate spilling jerk.

"Hey! You were supposed to apologise!" Hikaru said pointing at me. I just tried to ignore him. I closed my ears and ran as fast as I could.

'Gah... Why do I have to meet him...' I thought shaking my head.

"Hey! Don't close your ears!" He said and because I was lost in my thoughts he held both of my wrist with his left hand then he back hugged me and put his free arm around my neck. From my point of view he did that so I wouldn't go away. I was trying to get away from him.

'My feet are free' I thought. I tried to kick his feet. But, it didn't make him let go.

"Hah! That won't work!" He said then he laughed thinking that he won.

"Now, you should apologise for kicking me! 2 times!" He continued.

'Tsk... I guess I have to use my acting skills.' I thought to myself.

I tried to make myself blush thinking about my embarrassing moments. Sadly I don't have any so.. I tried to remember how they did it at the anime. When I successfully blushed I tried to make my eyes teary.

"Hi-Karu.." I said trying to get into character.

He looked at me.

Then I looked up, my face still blushing and my eyes still teary.

I could see his face blush.

"W-what?" He asked me still blushing.

"It's embarrassing... You back hugging me like this..." I said still looking at him.

Hikaru's face was really red.

'He fell for it!' I said shouting in my mind at my victory but I still went in character.

Hikaru then looked at what he was doing to me then he quickly let go of his hands.

"S-sorry.." He said scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

'Now is my chance' I thought I smirked thinking that.

"Wait, why are you smirking..?" He asked.

'He saw my smirk.. I got to run..' I thought again.

"Bye!" I said then I ran to the window well good thing it was open.

I jumped from the window.

"Hime!" He said than he looked outside the window to find me landing safely from the 2nd floor.

I looked back at him then I grinned and I made a peace sign.

"Hime! Come back!" I heard him say while I was running.

Ignoring him I just ran outside Ouran's gate.

I took my glasses off while I was running. Because I didn't want it to fall and I put it at my pocket. I added a pocket on the uniform~

Third Person's POV:

"Miss Fukushima-sama your father asks you to go home." A guy in a black suit said smiling to Hime as he said that he bowed his head.

"What are you talking about? My name isn't Fukushima it's Nakamura. I think you have the wrong person" Hime said smiling then she casually walked past the suited guy.

Hime's POV:

"Hime-chan you can't trick us~" another black suited man said to me but this one have a playful aura and blonde messy hair while the one before had a kind aura and brown hair. He hugged me. Why do I get a lot of hugs.. Gosh..

I stepped on his foot as hard as I could.

"Ow!" He checked his foot to see if it was alright. It's not like I stepped on it to hard.

"Hime-chan you are as strong as usual~" He continued smiling at me.

"I am sorry who are you?" I said smiling trying to hide my anger at him.

"Don't play dumb Hime-chan~ We know it's you~We've guarded your family a long time~" He said again.

"Tsk.."

"It's not appropriate for a lady to do that Hime-sama." Another black suited guy said this one has a strict Kyouya like aura, black proper like hair and he is also using a glasses. Wow... He really does look like Kyouya... Why did I just realize it.. Realising that he looks like Kyouya gives me the creeps. The good thing is that he is nicer... Well... Kind of... Probably.. Oh, I don't know!

"Sebastian." I said.

"Hime-sama my name isn't Sebastian it's Kyou." He said glaring at me and fixing his glasses. Kyou... Kyouya... They could be brothers...

"Well, you look like a Sebastian to me. Right Shin?" I said. I then looked at the black suited guy with a playful aura and blonde messy hair.. And by playful I also mean a flirt.

"I think he looks more like a Gregory." Shin replied.

"Nah.. He is more of a Sebastian." I said glancing at Kyou a.k.a Sebastian.

"My name is Kyou." He said fixing his glasses and he gave us a cold glare. Ok... He is totally Kyouya!

"So is he a newbie?" I asked pointing at the suited guy that asked me.

"Ah, It's nice to meet you Miss Fukushima-sama. My name is Yuu." He said smiling then bowing to me.

"You don't have to call me Miss Fukushima. Hime is fine."

"Thank you Hime-sama." He said smiling and slightly blushing at me.

"Hmm.." I glanced at Yuu I looked at him from the top to bottom.

"John!" I said pointing at him.

"Excuse me Hime-sama?" He asked.

"I will call you John!" I said smiling at him.

"That's a fine name Hime-sama." He said smiling.

"Hime-chan~ Why don't you give me a nickname too~" Shin said pointing at himself while winking at me.

"No. It's a waste of time." I said ignoring him.

"Ah~ Hime-chan~" He kept bugging me..

"Fine! I will give you a nickname! Flirty suited guy! Happy!"

"That's not a name Hime-chan!" Shin said.

"Bye!" I said waving my hands then I ran as fast as I could.

"Hime-sama I am sorry you can't leave you have to go home." Yuu a.k.a John said. He was standing in front of me. He wasn't alone... There was 2 suited man at the back of Yuu.

When I ran the other way Kyou a.k.a Sebastian caught me off guard then he locked my hands at the back of me.

"Tsk.. This is unfair! 10 man versus 1 teen weak little girl is against the rules!" I said screaming.

"Hime-chan~ You are as strong as us probably stronger this isn't unfair. And there isn't any rules about that." Shin a.k.a Flirty suited guy said with his big smile.

'I want to make his smile upside down!' I thought.

"Hime-sama, I am sorry about this." Yuu a.k.a Jan said.

"John~ You wouldn't do this right?" I said to him giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Ehmm.. Shin, I think this is too tough for her. I mean, we're only bringing her home. And she is a girl." Jan said.

'A girl!? What does that have to do with this! Girls are quite strong!'

If I wasn't in this situation I would hit him. He is lucky.

"But this girl is quite strong unlike other girls. If only she wasn't that strong I would definitely date her." Shin a.k.a Flirty suited guy said winking at me.

'Ok, I've had enough.' I thought.

I stepped on Kyou a.k.a Sebastian's foot then I bit his hand.

Kyou didn't really scream I only heard it as a small ow. Well I was free I don't have to care about that.

I looked at Shin then I saw him running. I ran as quickly as I could then as soon as I saw the other suited man I stepped on one of their shoulders then I landed on Shin.

"Did someone say something about not liking stronger girls huh?" I said while stepping on his back where I landed.

"Hime-chan~ You shouldn't do this~" He said as usual like nothing ever happened.

Then one of them grabbed my hands on my back.

"Hime-sama." Yuu a.k.a John smiled at me.

"Let me go John!" I said struggling again.

"I am sorry Hime-sama"

"Let me go!" I said struggling.

"Hime!" I heard a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Sakura! Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Sakura-sama it's nice to see you again." Kyou said bowing his head.

"Sebastian it's nice to see you again" Sakura said.

"It's Kyou." Kyou muttered but Sakura just ignored him.

"Sakura-chan~" Shin said. Waving at Sakura.

"It's nice to see you to Shin-san" Sakura said.

"Oh, is he a newbie?" Sakura asked then pointed at Yuu.

"His name is Yuu but I call him John!" I said grinning at Sakura.

"Well, it's nice to meet you John" Sakura said bowing her head acting all proper like.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-sama." Yuu said bowing his head.

"Now that we're done with the introductions. Help me!" I screamed.

"Oh yeah." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison just realising it.

"I am sorry but as you could see that chocolate loving girl is my friend so I need her back even if that means I have to use force." Sakura said smiling.

It was a smile that meant get your hands off her! Or I don't know what I would do to you.

Woohoo! Sakura to the rescue! I think Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't help much... Well, at least they came~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hime's POV:

Hikaru and Kaoru each got behind Yuu and tickled him so he would let go. And he did let go. They are supposed to be strong but why is he ticklish...?

While Hikaru and Kaoru helped me escape Sakura was fighting the other black suited guys. I saw that Kyou and Shin didn't join in with the others and then soon Yuu was also besides them. Well, probably it's because their ranks are high..

"Yay~!" I said screaming as I was free.

Then I was besides Sakura and helped her fight the other black suited guys.

"Wooo! This reminds me of the last time we fought! Ah.. The memories.." I said while fighting them.

"It was 2 weeks ago baka.." Sakura replied.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Are you done with your share?" She asked me kicking the last black suited guy.

"Done~" I said happily as I clapped my hands and cleaned my uniform from the dirt.

Near me and Sakura was a big pile of black suited guys that fainted.

"You guys are as strong as ever." Kyou said while cleaning his glasses.

"Yup~ As strong as ever~" Shin said winking at both of us.

"Well done Hime-sama, Sakura-sama." Yuu said smiling.

"I guess we have to go now~ Bye Hime-chan and Sakura-chan~" Shin said waving at us as he was walking.

Yuu just bowed to us still smiling and then he followed Shin.

"We're going." Kyou said to the other black suited guys.

"Hai.." They all said. Then they followed Shin and Yuu most of them were limping.

"Hime-sama we will be back." Kyou said to me.

"Sebastian, tell him I am not going back I already got permission from mom."

"Yes, Hime-sama." He said bowing to me. Then he left.

As they left there was something well someone, to be exact a auburn haired look a like was missing and didn't help much. And they say they're boys. Sheesh...

"Where are the twins?" I asked Sakura.

"No idea." She answered.

Then I saw there was a lot of rustling from the bushes.

"Hikaru." I said.

"Kaoru." Sakura said.

"You can come out now." I said to them. We were standing near the bushes waiting for them to come out.

They stood up and they had a rather shocked expression. We just ignored that expression. It was sort of usual you know after seeing 2 girls fight a lot of black suited guys this is a normal reaction. Me and Sakura just walked. Soon they followed us.

"Let's go to Ouran I have to take my bag~" I said to them.

"We need some explanation." The twins said to me.

"Fine, I will tell you at the Host club ok~" I said to them smiling.

Then we all went to the Host club.

At the Host Club.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All eyes were on me and Sakura now.

Even Kyouya was interested. Wierd..

As soon as we arrived the twins directly blurted everything that they saw. And I didn't even get a chance to at least drink or eat chocolate.

They were all waiting for my explanation. Which I will not explain till I get some chocolate and water or tea. But I didn't tell them Hahaha~

Realising that I wouldn't say anything to them. Hunny-senpai handed me some cake.

"Here is some cake. Hime-chan, Sakura-chan~" He said to us.

Hmmm... Cake... I was hoping for chocolate.. Well it was close...

"So..." Hikaru said.

"Hmm..?" I looked at him while eating the cake.

"Tell us!" He said.

"Well you know... *chew* it's the usual.. *chew*"

"Stop chewing and just tell us already!" Hikaru said.

"Impatient chocolate spilling jerk." I muttered.

"You hit me and kicked me baka! You were supposed to say sorry!"

"Well if you hadn't spill my chocolate milk and said sorry I wouldn't have hit you!"

We both stood up at the same time glaring at each other.

"Guys calm down." Haruhi said in between us.

Then we both calmed down.. Sort of... We were still glaring at each other...

"Hime, you should continue what you are saying if you want to go home." Sakura said sipping her tea.

Well that is true the sooner I tell them the sooner that I could say goodbye to this chocolate spilling jerk.

I looked down at my half eaten cake.

'I will eat you soon enough cake..'

Then I looked at them and sighed.

"Hah.. I don't really get what's so interesting about my story though.."

"But if there i someone chasing Hime-chan and Hime-chan is in trouble we would all try to help. Right Takashi?" Honey-senpai looked at Mori-sepai earning a nod and an "ah." From him then he smiled to me, Honey-senpai and the reat of the members except Hikaru also smiled.

"Thank you everyone.. Except you chocolate spilling jerk." I smiled to all of them.

"Hey!" Hikaru said but I just ignored.

"So.. As you know my last name is Fukushima right?"

They all nod.

"That's actually my mom's last name before she became famous and married to my dad's family."

"Wait.. Who's your mom?" Hikaru asked me.

"I'm getting to it baka."

Hikaru just looked away slightly annoyed.

"As I was saying my mom is Sanae Fujisaki the famous actress a-" As I was about to continue I was cut off.

"HAHA..You're not serious are you? Sanae-san wouldn't be related to you. BWAHAHA." Hikaru laughed.

" Hikaru, I think you shouldn't say that it's unpolite." Kaoru said.

I then stood up and I went behind Hikaru who was sitting. I wrapped my hands around Hikaru's neck from his back then my face was right beside his ears.

"Hikaru.. Are you saying I'm not pretty enough.." I whispered in his ears.

"Phew" I blew in Hikaru's ear making his face go really red. I looked at all of the Host club members.

"You guys think Hime is pretty.." I looked at them with teary eyes. It was like I was saying say yes or I will be really hurt.

"Right?" I tilted my head.

All of them blushed I even manaaged to make Kyouya-senpai and Mori-senpai blushed. Sakura just continued drinking her tea. She have seen me do that countless of times but they always blush even girls would blush.

I went back to my seat and sipped my tea.

"Was that proof enough?" I looed at them smiling.

They all nod their heads and blushed. Hikaru's face was really red he was more red than the other Host club members. I smirked seeing that.

"Hikaru why is your face red? Do you have a fever?" I asked him teasingly.

As I asked him his face just became much more red.

"Haha~ Hikaru kawaii~" I just blurted out.

All of them just looked at me with a shocked expression.

I just realised what I said and it was my turn to blush.

"Hikaru, I think someone likes you" Kaoru said to his brother.

"I think so too Kaoru" Hikaru replied his brother having that mischiveous smile once again. He stood up from his chair and stood up in front of me his face was only a few inches from mine.

"Isn't that right Hime?" He said to me smirking.

My face was really red that it could outmatch a tomato. I then pushed his body out of my sight and regained my composure.

"Isn't it you the one who likes me Hika-chan?" I said to him cutely using Honey-senpai's nickname for him.

His face became red once again.

I smiled at my victory.

"You two love birds should continue this later and Hime continue what you were saying." Sakura said to us.

"We're not love birds!" Hikaru and I said in unison.

Then we looked at each other preparing to argue.

"Hime.. Continue." Sakura said to me glaring.

"Fine, and you guys know that my dad is Hiromi Fujisaki the famous architecture h-"

"Wait."My explaination was cut off by Hikaru.

"What is it now?" I asked him annoyed.

"Wasn't their child supposed to be that mysterious blonde beauty?"

"I painted my hair brown I became mysterious because I don't usually attend parties and such. Get it Hikaru? Have anymore questions?" I asked him quite annoyed.

Then he shook his head.

"I was actually from Lobelia but I hated it so much so I transfered here. But my dad doesn't really agree that I go to Ouran but I had agreement from my mom."

"Ho-" Hikaru said but I interupted him.

"I went here with a scolarship because I wanted to try it."

"Will he come and try to take you again Hime?" Haruhi asked me.

"My estimation he would dtry to take me back next week." I answered Haruhi smiling at her.

"Why could she ask while I can't?" Hikaru asked quite angry.

"Because you interupted me more than one time."

I heard Tamaki-senpai say something about my daughter this or that. If I reply it would take long and all I want to do is to go home.. So I gladly ignored him.

"Well so that's overwith I'm going home ok~ Let's go Sakura!" I looked next to me but Sakura wasn't there she was already outside the Host Club.

"Sakura, you should wait for me!" I said catching up to her.

"Wait!" Tamaki-senpai said stopping me. Sadly.

"You should have Hikaru and Kaoru sent you home." He continued.

"What? Why?" I protested.

"Well, we don't know if they will suddenly show up." Kyoya continued.

"N.O."

"But I don't want my beautiful daughter to go home alone what will happen if a boy did something to you know that I know you are beautiful?" He said while being Tamaki-like..

"And you want me to go home with the twins? Really? Those twins?"

"Well, when you say it like that we should get her home don't you think Kaoru?" Hikaru said putting his hands on my right shoulder.

"I think that's a good idea Hikaru. We could do a lot of things with her." Kaoru replied his hands on my left.

"Let's go~" They said in unison. We went out of the Host Club. I could hear Tamaki-senpai screaming regreting that he told the twins to send me home.

"We are already outside the club could you let go of my shoulders." I said glaring at both of them.

Then they both let go.

I saw Sakura waiting for me at the gate. What a good friend~

"Sakura~" I called for her.

"Hime"

"Wait what are they doing following you?" She said pointing at both of them.

"Agh.. Tamaki-senpai said that they should accompany me home.."

"Oh.. well, good luck!" She said preparing to run.

"Wait." I said holding her hand.

"What is it Hime?"

"You're going to come too."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend.." I said giving her the puppy eyes.

"Hah.. Fine.. You owe me though." She said sighing in defeat.

"Yay~"

"So, where are you staying. You're surely not living in your house right?" Hikaru asked me.

"I am living in an apartement." I replied.

"Where?" Kaoru asked.

'Wow.. These twins are full of questions..'

"It's quite near. So we're walking."

Then they both nodded their heads.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Third Persons POV:

On their way to Hime's aparement.

Hime and Hikaru were walking next to each other they were both talking well argueing too. While Sakura and Kaoru were walking further than them.

Sakura POV:

I saw Hime and Hikaru next to each other I had to admit they make a good couple though.

Then I got an idea.

"Kaoru." I said to the boy next to me.

"Hm?"

"Should we leave them?"

"Why?"

"You know so they could be much more closer to each other."

"Sure." He said smiling.

"That's it? I thought you were going to put more of a challenge."

"Why would I?" He asked.

"Hmm.. Well because you guys are always together I thought you don't want to be apart."

"Well, that is true but Hikaru looks like he wants to spend more time with Hime."

"Then we both agree."

"Sorry." I said as I pushed Kaoru to a small alley.

"Wh-" I put my hand to cover Kaoru.

"shh.." I said.

Then I looked around to make sure we lost them. Then I let go of my hand on Kaoru's mouth.

"Sorry I had to that." Is aid apolagising to Kaoru.

"It's ok." He replied smiling.

I slightly blushed.

We then both walked to my house. I actually wanted to go home by myself but Kaoru insisted so.. Now we were walking..

"Does Hikaru like Haruhi, Kaoru?" I asked him.

"He did, but before he realised his feelings he met Hime so now he likes her. Eventhough he didn't realise it yet."

"Oh.. That's good.. I think Hime also likes him but she hasn't realise it yet."

"So.. Kaoru.." I said.

"Yes?"

"D-do you also like someone?" I asked him stuttering.

"Yes." He replied.

"O-oh.. That's good she must be very lucky." I said feeling a little bit down.

I actually had a crush on Kaoru from the moment I entered Ouran. He helped me find my class when I transfered. That was why I went to the Host Club if he wasn't there I wouldn't have went there.. I feel quite sad knowing that he likes someone.

"I-is it Haruhi?" I asked him.

"Yes."

Ah.. I could feel myself staarting to cry..

"It was.." Kaoru said.

"Huh..?"

Then Kaoru held both of my shoulders making me look at his eyes.

"I like you Sakura."

"W-what? Come again?"

"I fell in love with you since you transfered here. How about you?" He said.

Then I smiled at him. "I also fell in love with you when I transfered."

"Hah.." He said sighing in relief.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I thought you would say no."

"Huh.. Why would I say no when I asked you all of those questions?"

"I was quite nervous." He said slightly blushing.

"Aww.. That's so cute~"

Then Kaoru's face was getting closer and closer to mine.

I closed my eyes realising what he would do.

Then I felt a soft pair of lips on mine.

After a while we both let go and continued walking hand in hand.

'I wonder how Hime is with Hikaru..'

A/N: I am sorry that they are dating quite fast it's just that I dong't know how to write their couple.. T. T


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Meanwhile..

Hime POV:

'That Sakura! Leaving me with this twin! Agh!'

"Kaoru is not picking up his cellphone." Hikaru said puting back his cell.

As you could all see I am stuck with this person. It's all because of Sakura! I know it wouldn't be Kaoru's idea! I bet Sakura just wants to be all alone with Kaoru! Agh!

"Hey! Hime!"

"What is it?" I asked him annoyed.

"Where are we going?" Hikaru asked me.

"My apartment." I answered him plainly.

"But this doesn't look like one."

"Well we're going to the supermarket first."

"What's that?" He asked me.

'Really? What's wrong with him?'

"Hime? Hello?" Hikaru said waving his hands on my face.

"What is it Hikaru?"

"Nothing, you just seem dazed."

"Hmm.."

Then we went into the supermarket to buy my food supplies because it was finished. Along the way Hikaru's eyes were all sparkly and such. From the way he looks he seems new going here. Then we continued to my apartment. Hikaru carried 2 bags while I just carried one. I had to tease him so that he would carry it if I didn't I would have to carry all of them.

Then we arrived at my apartment.

I opened the door and put my bag and the groceries to the kitchen followed by Hikaru.

After he put the groceries he went outside and I followed him to lock the door.

"Well, I better get going." Hikaru said.

"Ok." I said plainly.

"Hmm.. Is that all?" He said grinning mischeveously. His left hand was touching my hair. His face was getting closer.. And closer..

My face was bright red. As I was about to push him.

Than..

"Gumble.. Grumble"

I heard his stimach grumbling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed. His stomach growled right on time. Haha~

Well of course it was about time for dinner.

Hikaru's face became as red as a tomato.

"Shut up." He said trying to hide his embarassment.

Well of course I didn't stop yet.

After a few minutes my laughter wasn't as hard as before.

"Haha.. Hah.. Phew.. Wow, I am tired."

"Done?" Hikaru asked me looking mad as ever.

"I'm going." He said about to leave.

I grabbed his hand.

"What?" he asked me annoyed.

"I can make you some food." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"You can cook?" He said not believing thst I could.

"Hey! I can cook!"

"Is it edible?" He asked looking quite horiffied. I bet he was imagining that I make some kind of wierd food.

"Agh.. Just come in already!" I said pushing him inside the apartment.

I draged him to the dining table and made him I prepared all of the ingredients to make sphagetti.

"You're making sphagetti?" He asked me as he went to the kitchen.

"Yup~"

"You're 100% sure it's edible right?" He asked me.. Again..

"Hmm.. I don't know.. If you come in the kitchen I don't know what would I put in your share.." I said with a dark aura around me.

Hikaru became quite scared. He tried to run for the door.

"Hikaru, I have the keys~" I saaid smiling creepily and holding the keys.

Then I heard his stomach growl again.

"If you don't want to starve to death you should go be a good boy and sit down." I said pushing him to his chair and made him sit.

He struggled.

I whispered into his ears.

"Hika-chan if you don't become a good boy you would probably have a bug on your share."

Hikaru POV:

"Hika-chan if you don't become a good boy you would probably have a bug on your share."

She whispered into my ears.

Then she left and went into the kitchen.

My face become really red if she did something like that. What's happening to me..?

Hime POV:

I finished cooking the spaghetti. I made spaghetti bolognese and for the drink I prepared ice tea.

I went to the dining table and put the food there.

"Hime, you didn't put anything wierd in here right?" Hikaru asked me.

"Does it look like I put something wierd inside?" I asked him back.

Then he looked at the food that I prepared and then he looked at me then back to the food.

"Because this is you we're talking about..Probably.." He said looking at the food.

"But Hika-chan.." As I said that Hikaru looked at me.

"I made this food especially for you..." I said my eyes teary.

Hikaru fell for my trap yet again the proof is that his face became really red and that he directly eat the food. He seems to be enjoying it. Then we both ate all of the spaghetti.

As we finished I said to him, "Hika-chan I made it special for you~"

"What do you mean special?" He asked raising one of his eyebrow.

"Bugs~" I answered happily.

Than Hikaru's face went pale.

"Haha~ I'm only joking~" I said to him smiling sweetly.

Hikaru's face become really annoyed after I said that.

"I'm leaving." He said.

I followed him to the door. When I thought that he was going to directly leave. He did something that I didn't expect at all..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Third Person's POV:

The next day was a normal day at the host club after the host club closed for the day some of the were acting kind of off..

"Hey, did you notice that those 4 are acting wierd?" Haruhi asked.

"I think you're right Haru-chan." Honey answered while Mori nodded.

"Something might have happened yesterday." Kyoya said fixing his glasses.

They first look at Sakura and Kaoru. They were facing each other and sitting on the sofa. Sakura was holding a bowl of grapes in her hands.

"Kao-chan, have some more grape." Sakura said to Kaoru holding one piece of grape in her hands preparing to feed him.

Then Kaoru smiled at Sakura and opened his mouth.

"Aa~"

Then Sakura put the piece of grape in his mouth.

"Is it yummy Kao-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Anything you feed me is yummy Saku-chan" Kaoru replied.

"Kao-chan~" Sakura said hugging him. Kaoru hugged her back.

"I think they're dating.." Haruhi said.

"They make a great couple~" Honey said happily.

"NO! My beautiful daughter can't be dating one of those evil twins!" Tamaki said as he ran over to the two love birds.

"Senpai! My Kao-chan is not evil! He's a really sweet person!" Sakura said defending her boyfriend.

After Sakura say that Tamaki went back to his usual corner when he feels sad.

"Saku-chan~ You're so sweet~" Kaoru said hugging Sakura. Again..

"Kao-chan~" She said hugging him back. Then those two went back to their own world.

"That was the first time my beautiful daughter screamed at me.. " Tamaki said at his corner, crying.

"Well.. at least we're better than those two." Kaoru said back from their world. He and sakura were still hand in hand as they walked to the other members minus Tamaki, Hime, and Hikaru.

They all avertedd their eyes to Hikaru and Hime. They were both sitting far from each other. Hikaru was dozing off. His face smiling then he was blushing uncontrolably. While Hime was looking out the window her face was looking really angry and than she blushed real hard like Hikaru.

"What happened with them?" Haruhi asked to Sakura.

"I am not sure.. Whenever I asked her, her epression became angry than she was blushing.."

"Whenever I asked Hikaru he wouldn't reply.. But everytime I ask him he would show that expression." Kaoru said pointing at Hikaru who was smiling than blushing.

"I think it happened when we left them Kao-chan.."

"It may be true.."

"You guys left them?" Haruhi asked not getting the situation.

"Yeah.. We thought they needed space." Sakura replied.

"But you know.." Sakura continued.

"What is it Sakura?" Haruhi asked her curiosly.

"She was out of character today.." Sakura answered.

"What do you mean Saku-chan?" Honey aid tilting his head.

"Honey-senpai I want to be the only one that calls her that.." Kaoru said to Honey. He looked quite sad that Honey used the nickname he used for her.

"Ok, Kao-chan~" Honey said to Kaoru smiling.

Sakura and Kaoru were gazing at each other smiling.

"What were you going to say Sakura?" Haruhi said trying to get the two out of their world.

"Oh right.. You guys know that Hime acts as a goody two shoes scholarship student right?"

Then they all nodded.

"So.. As we were walking there was a teacher that asked Hime to do something. But she refused!" Sakura said still not believing what happened.

"I think refusing is a normal thing." Kyoya said.

"Well.. I guess you're right.. But she haven't been out of character at all.. Well except if she is really angry and if it involves with chocolate.."

" Oh, and speaking of chocolate she hasn't eaten a single chocolate since this morning!" Sakura continued.

'Something big happened!' They all thought together, their eyes on Hime.

Hime POV:

'Ahhh! Why did he have to do that yesterday! What's wrong with him! And why is it that I feel like I'm being watched..'

I then looked to the host club members that was staring at me. So that's why I felt someone watching me..

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Did something happen with Hikaru, Hime-chan?" Homey-senpai asked me.

'Hikaru.. That name.. Makes me remember what happened..'

I didn't answer Honey-senpai and drank the tea that was on a table. I drank it all in one shot. Not caring if it was hot or who has it. Ok, I did care about it being hot or not.. I mean you don't want me to have a burnt tongue right? The last time I had a burnt tongue was because i couldn't wait for drinking my hot chocolate milk.. But sadly it was still hot and I drank it all then I burnt my tongue.. And you could say that something broke..

"Hime, that was Hikaru's cup.." Kaoru said to me.

As soon as I found out my eyes went wide in shock I was planning on spitting it all out but sadly it was now in my stomach.. So I wiped my lips on the sleeves of my school uniform again and again. As I did that everybody just watched.

"Hey! Isn't that too much?!" Hikaru said to me looking annoyed.

"Well, I don't like it!" I said to him equally annoyed.

"Ne, ne~ Kao-chan~ It was an indirect kiss~" Sakura said to Kaoru.

"Hmm.. That's right Saku-chan~"

"NO! MY daughter's lips is tainted!" And Tamaki-senpai said all of those other things..

Why those two.. Just because they are dating doesn't mean that they have to tease us! How did I know? Well, they both had a lovey dovey aura when they're together and by the way that they act whenn they are together it's SO obvious! I mean who wouldn't know?

"Tsk.." I clicked my tongue.

"Hime, why are you so angry it's indirect.. It's not like you actually kiss him." Sakura said.

"..."

"NO WAY!" Sakura said half shocked half fangirling.

"What's wrong Saku-chan?" Kaoru asked Sakura.

"Let Hime explain Kao-chan~ Now why don't you tell us how IT happened Hime?" Sakura said now waiting for my answer to the big question. Whoop dee doo..

"Urusai." I said glaring at her.

"Aw~ Hime, tell me~"

"No Sakura."

"Why don't you just say what happened Hime." Hikaru said saying it as if it was nothing.

"What do you mean?"

"Hime, I think it's nothing that big right?"

"Says the person who was at his own little world smiling creepily."

"What about you? You were blushing real hard after that happened."

"Right back at you!"

"It wasn't like that you didn't like it right Hime?" He said smirking.

I tried to hide my blush really hard. I tried to make my comeback but I couldn't think of any.. Why? Come on.. Someone say something..

"Ok, ok.. Now Hikaru what happened?" Kaoru asked his brother. YES! Thank you Kaoru!

"Why do I have to say it?"

"Do you think Hime would explain what happened?" Kaoru said raising his eyebrow.

"Hah.." Hikaru sighed.

"Fine.." He continued.

"Don't. ." I said threatening him.

"Oh~ Is Hime shy?" He asked teasingly with that mischiveous smirk.

"NO."

"Prove it."

"Fine." Then I looked at the rest of them.

"Me and Hikaru kissed."

All of them had a shocked expression except Sakura.

"Well.. It was Hikaru that kissed me. I invited him for dinner because his stomach was growling. Then I teased him about putting things in his food which by the he freaked out. His face was priceless! But to get me back he did that." I explained to them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki-senpai said to Hikaru holding his shoulder and making him go back and forth.

"Well, I'm off." I said then I directly went out not caring what they say.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hime POV:

I soon arrived at my apartment.

I went inside, I threw my things (literaly) then I went straight to my bed.

_"It wasn't like that you didn't like it right Hime?"_

I soon remembered him say that..

'Of course I hated it' I thought to myself but inside me I knew that I kind of enjoyed it..

But it was probably because I haven't eaten chocolate since the morning so it became like this. Haha.. That's true.. I didn't like that one bit..

Ding Dong.

I was awake from my thoughts as I heard the doorbell. I got up and opened the door lazily.

"Who is it?" I grumbled as I opened the door.

"Hime-sama we came to pick you up.

A/N:

Hecamagic : I'm sorry for all of the cliffhangers.. XD Hehe~ But I probably would still write cliffhangers hehe~ XD

And thank you for those who read it, favorite, follow, and review~! \(^0^)/


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Third Person POV:

"Guys!" Sakura said running inside the host club.

"Hm? What's wrong Sakura?" Haruhi asked Sakura.

"Hime's not in her apartment."

"What?!" The members said in unison. But Hikaru looked more worried than the rest.

"When I was waiting for her she didn't show up so I went to her apartment but as soon as I arrived the door was opened and she wasn't inside." sakura explained.

"Saku-chan you should relax." Kaoru said holding Sakura, comforting his girlfreind.

"I am not worried or something like that..I'm just confused.."

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah.. We all know that Hime's dad is behind this. "Kaoru added.

"I know.. But.. If it was Hime she could defeat them.. But why did she get herself captured.." Sakura said than she began thinking.

'EH?! She's worried about that' They all thought.

At the Fukushima's residence -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hime POV:

"Knock knock."

"What is it Shin." I replied inside my room.

Shin then went in and opened the door. Then Kyou went in and brought a tray of food while Shin followed inside my room.

I was now sitting in my king sized blue bed. My knees was up to my chest and I was using a plain white dress.

"Hime-sama this is your food for lunch." Kyou explained while being butler like.

"Hm." I replied shortly not caring.

"Hime-chan~ It was nice of you to come with us without any resistance~" Shin said happily to me.

"Hm."

"Hime-sama is ther something wrong? Is there anything you need?" Kyou asked me concerned of my well being.

"It's nothing.."

"Then we'll be going now Hime-sama." Kyou said bowing to me.

"Hime-chan~ If you want a play mate I c-" Before Shin finished his sentence Kyou pulled on Shin's ear and pulled him out of my room.

Click.

I heard the door to my room being shut.

As Shin said I came back here willingly.. Why? It was because I had to think.. About what? About what a certain auburn haired guy did to me..

I took a pillow that was near me and covered my face with it. And then I hit my face with the pillow.

"What's wrong with me.." I said speaking my thoughts.

I kept thinking about the kiss.. Ugh.. I think I'm sick..

I then went outside my room and went to the garden that was at the back of my house (well mansion to be exact) to get some fresh air.

"Hime-sama.. You're not going to run away right?" Yuu asked me worried that I would run.

I smiled at him weakly and shook my head.

Seeing my response Yuu smiled at me and then he went back to the house.

I looked around the garden. I saw that all of the flowers were watered. The garden was filled with all different types of flower. I then went around the garden and enjoyed my time trying to forget what ever was in my mind.

"Hime-sama would you like some tea?" Kyou asked me. He was standing near the door that was connecting the house to the garden outside. Eventhough he wasn't shouting his voice could be heard through this big garden.

I then went to where Kyou is and followed him inside the house.

"Where would you like to drink your tea?" Kyou asked me.

"In my room."

"Yes, Hime-sama."

We both went to my room that was at the fourth floor. I don't understand why we need to have four floors though.. Anyways.. Kyou was at the front of me he was walking quite fast while I just relaxed.

'Sadly.. A walk in the garden didn't clear my thoughts..'

As we arrived. Kyou opened the door to my room. Then he allowed me to go inside first.

'Hah..Butlers..'

I went inside then I sat on my bed.

Kyou looked at the tray of food that he brougth. It was untoched.

"Hime-sama, why didn't you touch your food?" Kyou asked as he was preparing my tea.

"Kyou.." I said seriously. As he heard his real name out of my mouth he then stopped what he was doing and faced me. He understood that if I used his real name it means I was serious. Which I hardly am..

"Could I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answered.

"What does it mean if someone keeps thinking about a person over and over again because that person did something."

"What do you mean by he did something?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well.. It's.." I was about to continue but then I stopped.

"Wait.. How did you know that 'a person' was a he?" I asked him confused.

"A guess." He answered.

"Uh-huh... Anyways the thing that he did was something.. Not telling.. Just help me Kyou.."

"Yes Hime-sama." He answered me. Then he held both of my wrists and pinned it to my bed. His body was pinning me down. His face was inches to mine.

"Hime-sama, is your heart pounding really hard?"

I then shook my head.

"Then imagine that I was him."

After he said that I imagined that it was Hikaru..

Thump.. Thump.. My heart was pounding really hard..

Hmm.. Wierd..

"I don't get it.." I said to Kyou.

He then let go and stood up.

"I'm sorry that I did that Hime-sama." He apolagized."And this is something you have to find out yourself." He continued.

'At the end I have to find out by myself..'

"Thank you Kyou." I said to him smiling. He bowed down.

"Kyou,I don't need the tea. Could I have an ice chocolate milk instead?" I asked him.

"Right away Hime-sama." He bowed down and went outside my room with the tray.

'Well, I can't keep worrying about the answer it will come sooner or later'

Back with the others-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikaru POV:

All of us were now going to the Fukushima residence to bring Hime back.

After that kiss incident I realised that I actually like Hime..

'I hope she's alright'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thir Person's POV:

The Host club members and Sakura all arrived at the Fukushima's.

Standing at the front of them was a big building it was bigger than Ouran. The architecture was marvelous. Of course considering that Hime's dad is a famous architecture. It was a simple but luxurious mansion. It was kind of old fashioned like a castle but it has a few modern touches to the house. The front gate was around 4 meters high. The fence's height was shorter and it was made out of stones some vines snaked on the fences.

"Hey, you guys this way!" Sakura shouted to the rest.

The rest of them followed Sakura they all went to the back of the mansion.

"This is our way in." Sakura said. They were now standing at the front of the stone fence.

"We're going to jump?!" They shouted.

"No.. You guys will all go from there." Sakura pointed to something that seemed like a door. It was covered by flowers and vines.

Haruhi tried to twist the knob. "It's locked." She said.

"I got the spare key. But.. we have to open it from the inside." Sakura explained.

"So, you're going to jump from this stone fence and open the door from the inside?" Haruhi asked.

"And.. How did you get the key Sakura-chan?" Honey asked.

"Yup. And Hime gave the key to me." Sakura said smiling.

"Why did she give it to you?" Hikaru asked.

"She told me to use it when she wants to escape." She replied. "So now that I anwered all of your question I ha-"

"No! My beatiful daughter would be hurt!" Tamaki cut Sakura's sentence.

"I got to agree with his highness on this one. What if you get hurt Saku-chan?" Kaoru said worried.

"I've did this plenty of times Kao-chan. I'll be fine, trust me." Sakura said to Kaoru.

"Ok.." Kaoru said but I could tell that he was kind of worried.

"Mori-senpai could you help me?" She asked Mori, as if understanding her Mori made a stance preparing for Sakura.

Sakura ran a short distance and she jumped. Her feet landing on Mori's hands. Mori helped Sakura jump higher. She made a beatiful spin up in the air and she landed on her two feet.

Sakura opened the door with the key. Than she heard clapping from the rest.

"Thank you" She bowed in a way performers usually did. Then they all went in. They were now at Hime's backyard garden.

"So, what now?" Haruhi asked the others.

"No idea." Kaoru shrugged.

"We're here for Hime so of course we're going to find her first." Hikaru answered.

"The Fukushima has a tight security inside." Kyouya added.

"Well, they're easy. But we have to be careful of the Shin, Yuu, and Kyou." Sakura said.

"We don't know how they look like." Haruhi said.

"They just seem different than the others." Sakura explained.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at Sakura confused.

"Well.. Just stick close to me Haruhi." Sakura said smiling. Haruhi just nodded.

"How about us?" Tamaki asked looking all sad.

"Stick close to me.."

Then Tamaki and Honey hugged Sakura because she told them to 'stick close'.

"Too close. Can't breathe.." Sakura said trying to grasp some air because they were hugging her too hard.

"Your highness.. Honey-senpai.." Kaoru said emmiting a dark aura.

Tamaki and Honey dirctly let go of Sakura.

"Hah.. *pant* I *pant* thought that I wasn't going to make it.." Sakura said breathless.

"I think it isn't time for playing guys." Hikaru said reminding them their aim.

"Ah~ So Hikaru is preparing to rescue her princess in the locked tower." Sakura said.

"Hmm my impatient brother wants to quickly save his princess~" Kaoru said joining Sakura in teasing his brother.

"Shut up.." Hikaru said in a low voice his face beet red from the teasing.

"Well, we can annoy him later Kao-chan. Let's save Hime now." Sakura said to Kaoru.

"Ok, Saku-chan" Kaoru smiled.

"Let's go in!" Honey shouted, his fist in the air.

"Let's go!" The rest followed and raised their fist in the air. While Kyoya also raised his fist in the air it was kind of forced.

Then they all went in the mansion. Sakura leading them.

'We're coming Hime." Hikaru thought to himself as they were running.


End file.
